in your nightmares
by the twilight saga forever
Summary: elena gets a new next door neighbor his name is damon is he good or is he evil and who is the man that has started spying on her at school? WARNING MAY CONTAIN RAPE AND SEXUAL VIOLENCE!
1. Chapter 1

It was Saturday afternoon and the moving trucks started pouring in next door. Finally, after 5 months our neighbours place was getting a new owner. I couldn't say I was heartbroken about Jason leaving he was the old owner. Jason had been a thorn in my side with his persistent chasing and constant, unwanted flirting. Plus, I was pretty sure he tried to spy on me in my bedroom though his window. Creep.

I kept my fingers crossed and prayed that this new neighbour wouldn't be a freak and that the room that could look into mine would be a spare bedroom or something hardly used. I watched curiously from my bedroom window, trying to identify our new neighbours. Would it be a nice little family? A young couple just starting? An elderly couple? A spoiled trust fund baby? Unfortunately, all I could spot were the moving men carrying boxes and furniture inside. No owner.

The evening dragged on and no sign of the new neighbours, so, instead, I paid close attention to the furniture going in. Dark leather sectional. Expensive-looking rugs. Massive and I mean massive bed. Hmm, maybe it _was_ a trust fund baby. Whoever it was had very good taste.

"Elena, dinners ready!" my aunt called from downstairs.

Slowly, I dragged myself from the window seat and made my way downstairs. Smelled like lasagne tonight and it smelt good!

I know how much you are gonna miss the new neighbours, I liked Jason he was very nice" my aunt Jenna said when I walked into the dining room. it was a big room with a large glass table and modern comfy black chairs there were photos on the walls of my family I still wince when I see pictures of my parents after all, they only died a year ago and that's when I moved here to Donnybrook it is a medium sized town with minimal shops but there is surprisingly a lot of people and it is a nice clean town, it is located in Australia WA which stands for Western Australia.

I had a feeling that she would do this to me I knew that from the first moment she saw Jason she was going to try get me to date him she thinks it is strange that I am a sixteen year old girl who hasn't really ever looked at a boy twice. But she thought wrong about me liking him to everyone else's face he is almost a perfect gentlemen but the truth is he isn't he's selfish, rude and really quite disgusting and aggressive.

"Yeah they were good neighbours" I lied smoothly. I'm usually a horrible liar but when it came to my aunt she would believe anything, but I still don't usually lie that much I don't really ever need to.

"I wonder who the new neighbours are," she said thoughtfully.

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough!" I replied

She looked at me strangely for a minute then changing the subject. That was weird I thought to myself. "Well let's eat." She said with what looked for some reason like a forced smile on her face.

We had just started eating when she sighed loudly. I looked up and she said "I can't believe I'm turning thirty six next week I'm getting so old!" she said and then sighed unhappily again "and yet you don't look a day over twenty five!" I said with a smile on my face. And it was half true she didn't look that old she looked about twenty eight, twenty nine.

She beamed. "Oh, Elena, I'm so glad your mother taught you how important white lies are," she said through her smile, causing us both to laugh.

It had been a very rare sunny day in Donnybrook. The golden rays of the fading sun were bouncing off the white coloured walls of the kitchen beautifully. Later that night, my friend and only friend Mason called again; he was always very protective of me he was like an older brother that was always by your side. We discussed many things like me and him starting school he, unfortunately, would be stuck in Mandurah a little longer than he'd planned, till Wednesday, at least so he would be starting their school year a week late which sucked because now I was gonna be a loner. How fun! I thought to myself sarcastically

"You can't get back any earlier?" I asked, frowning.

"No, Jay, I'm sorry, but I promise that the moment I get back ill come to your place okay?" he replied.

"That sounds like the best idea I've heard all week!" I half joked! It's just . . . you've been gone for nearly three weeks already," I complained like a small child.

"I know trust me I hate being here!"

Ow and I found something you might like" he said and I could tell he was smiling"

"What?" I asked suspiciously" I was reading the newspaper today and there was a murder" I smiled knowing where this was going "go on when, how, who" I replied "Yeah, the victim's body is a few days old, been drained of blood like all the others," he said, sounding sarcastic and I knew why. Since I was twelve I have been convinced that vampires exist I went on the internet and looked at murders were they were drained of blood and know I have a shoe box with what photos I could get from Masons dad, (since he was a cop he was quite useful) get of dead people drained, mysterious death and siting's of vampires and the history of them etc. Mason thought it was funny but never really teased me about it throw because he knows how obsessed I am with them. There have been fifty deaths in WA that have had the victim drained of blood. And I've noticed that they are every year getting closer to this town but there have never actually been any here but I have a feeling there will be.

"Do you know anything else about it can you get any pictures or anything. What about your father is he working there" I said.

"yeah hew is from what I could hear from him when he was on the phone They think that him the murderer is working his way up to Donnybrook," he sighed. I knew it I thought to myself WAIT! "Did you just say _he_ like as in you know the murderers a male?" I asked curiously. Well they can't be sure of course but there all mainly female victims so there assuming it's a male".

Of course how did I not see that almost all of them are females?! For a moment, I felt scared. A murderer is possibly coming to Donnybrook? That kind of thing never happened here. Ever.

"But I don't want you to worry, Elena you know I'll always protect you and I'm sure the police will catch him." Then I heard someone talking to Mason in the background, probably his father. "Alright, Dad. Yeah, thanks. I have to go, Jay, but I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay. See ya, Mason" I replied.

"Bye," he said before hanging up.

I couldn't sleep after I hung up. It just felt like a strange day. I am starting school really soon but I had already had everything planned I got my books, pens and folders ages ago. I had plenty of time to waste but nothing to waste it on.

I sat on my window seat again, staring at my new neighbours place. A few lights were on in the living room. I looked like a dog the way I moved my head around, trying to find a better view.

And that's when I saw him he was beautiful he had brown coppery hair and green eyes he was tall but also slightly thin and slightly muscular. And then I remembered that I had an old pair of binoculars under my bed, I rushed to my bed and dragged them out from a small box and ran back to the window. When I put them up to my eyes I could see his face clearly, and I was half right he was good looking but he was not beautiful there was something about his eyes that seemed scary like even from just seeing through the binoculars his eyes looked cold and heartless and even the way he was standing looking out the window at the sky seemed like he was aggressive he made me feel strange almost uncomfortable and I hadn't even met him officially yet and for some reason I hope I never do! I then got off the window seat and went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth the whole time I couldn't get his face out of my mind it was slightly scary. I then left the bathroom and went to bed and very shortly after I fell asleep into a dream or maybe I should call it a nightmare.

_I was in a long hallways it had no pictures on the wall they were white and there was a black carpet and that's when I saw him, my new neighbour was suddenly standing straight in front of me and then suddenly so fast that I didn't even see he had moved he was at my ear and then I heard him whisper in an attractive but very frightening voice I could tell he was smiling "You'll see him in your nightmares, you'll see him in your dreams He'll appear out of nowhere but he isn't what he seems .he chuckled a sadistic laugh and then I woke up. _

Could almost hear my heart beat it was going so fast and that's when I realised that it was morning I touched my forehead and realised that it was sweating I had been having a nightmare. I got out of bed and went straight to my desk I ripped a piece of paper out of my notebook and grabbed my blue pen and wrote down exactly what he said in my dream. I still couldn't understand it _you'll see him in your nightmares, you'll see him in your dreams He'll appear out of nowhere but he isn't what he seems._ Just thinking it sent shivers down my spine who is _he _anyway? It was all so weird.

It was three hours later at about twelve in the afternoon when my mum came upstairs and interrupted me reading the twilight books I was currently reading twilight for the eighth time I loved these books and I absolutely loved Stephanie Meyers she has a great mind in my opinion. "Honey" my aunt said. "Yeah" I replied and put my book on the window seat were I had been siting and went over to her. "I'm gonna go to a friend's house for a while do you want to come or stay here" she said curiously I think I'll stay here and catch up on my reading and relax" okay honey see ya" "bye" and then she left and I went back to the window seat and continued reading

_Edward in the sunlight was shocking. I couldn't get used to it even though I'd been staring at him all afternoon, his skin white despite the faint flush from yesterday's hunting trip, literally spar…. _I stopped reading when I heard three loud Knocks on the door. I slowly stood up wondering who it was and went down stairs twilight book in hand. As I got closer to the door for some reason I felt slightly scared like I didn't want to know what was on the other side of the door. As I got to the door I took a deep breath and opened the door and I was right I didn't want to know what was on the other side of the door because what I saw in front of me made me frozen in shock it was _him_ my new next door neighbour he had a wide grin on his face that didn't meet his dead cold black eyes, he was wearing a white t-shirt was tight enough to see his muscles, his shirt was so white it almost glowed, it was strange when I thought of him I would picture him in all black like a devil or something but he was standing in front of me know and he was wearing white I don't know maybe I'm just paranoid but it looked like he was trying to be someone he wasn't like he was hiding something, maybe I'm crazy!

"H-hi may I H-help you W-with something" I lamely stuttered my way through the sentence. His smile grew wider and I realized that his smile was perfectly symmetrical "um yes I was just going around meeting my new neighbours. I'm the new owner of the house next door to you; my name is Damon, Damon Hailson. What's your name?" he said with what looked like for no emotion on his face until I looked into his eyes it looked like he was having a debate beneath them but I couldn't tell what it was about. "Nice to meet you damon my name is Elena, Elena Pattinson" I lied it was defiantly not good to meet him; something about him freaked me out! "why what a beautiful name for an equally beautiful women" I blushed but then thought to myself what are you doing that was freaky he doesn't even no you and he's already doing that I decided to ignore it! "May I come in" he said in what I think was supposed to be a charming smile attached to it but it just annoyed me more. I also didn't want him coming in my house so I said "actually I was just thinking about coming outside" for a moment I saw annoyance and anger cross his face but he masked it quickly with a smile "may I join you" he replied "sure I replied reluctantly.

He smiled, half turned, and gestured with his left hand for me to walk past him so I close the door and walk past him, we walked down the street in an uncomfortable silence we were just at the end of the street when he said "so what do you like", "it depends what you mean books, movies, artists." I replied. "Everything" he replied. I thought for a moment on whether to answer him and then decided I would tell him what harm could me telling him my favourite movie could be?!

"Well I like vampire books" he smirked and then quietly chuckled "what" I demanded slightly offended and annoyed. "Ow it's just that's exactly what I like and I didn't think that young girls like yourself would like such things!" that made me annoyed "I am not a young girl I am sixteen and I start year ten this year I am not a girl" it sounded so childish for me to say it "and plus you don't look that old yourself". He laughed out loud this time like there was some sort of joke I was missing. "What?" I said frustrated. "ow nothing and you're right I'm not that old I'm 19 years old sorry for calling you a young girl" he said it sounded almost like he was being sarcastic and it annoyed me, but I stayed there even tho I really wanted to walk off. I could tell he was about to say something else but heaven must have notice how horrible this was becoming and my aunt pulled up beside us on the street. She rolled the window down and Damon sighed in annoyance. I looked up at him and you could tell he was faking a smile at my aunt but she didn't seem to notice it, instead she smiled and said do you kids need a lift home. For a second I was confused the house was only down the road last time I saw it, and that's when I noticed that it was slightly dark and that we were now at a park and then I realised what park it was the park that we were at was Delia nor park it was a weird name I knew but that's what it's called. But that was not what shocked me what shocked me was the fact we were nearly six blocks away from my house. Not wanting to spend any more time with damon I said "sure thanks Jenna" "any time honey" she replied in a nice voice. "What about you would you like a lift home". I was horrified she didn't even know him, I so hoped he would say no!

"Yes thankyou that would be very kind of you, my name is damon I'm your new neighbour" he replied in what sounded actually attractive, was he flirting!? When I got in the front seat of my mums Volvo I could see her blushing! "Oh it's very good to meet you!" he smiled and got into the back seat of the car. I looked at Jenna and I could only hope to god that she wouldn't try hook me and him up that would never happen! When I looked ahead I saw damon staring at me through the small mirror above my head. Creep. I actually think I'd rather have Jason still living here, and that was saying something. I was the first to get out of the car when we got home I had to get inside of the house I could not face him again. but that was impossible because all of a sudden he was right in front of me and I suddenly remembered my dream were he did that, he appeared out of thin air. "Yes" I said annoyed and then Jenna said "Elena! Don't be so rude to our new neighbour that was very impolite, say sorry".

"Sorry" I said rolling my eyes. "That's perfectly okay" he smiled and for a second one stupid horrible second he had dazzled me, I don't know how but he did and I didn't like it! He smirked at me like he knew what I was thinking and then he went over to my aunt and I saw my opportunity to escape. I power walked to the front door, up the stairs and to my bathroom and laid flat on my back on my bed not even bothering to take my shoes off. And the next thing I knew I was dreaming.

_There were two men one had black hair and icy blue eyes he was thin and muscular and absolutely beautiful the other one was Damon. The one with the blue eyes suddenly crouched down and snarled and then suddenly he was on me I was flat on my back and he was leaning into my neck and that's when I felt a sharp pain at my neck and I tried to scream but before I could he put his hand over my mouth I started to feel sleepy but all of a sudden there was a gust of wind and the person was gone and then damon was leaning over me he picked me up bridal style and carried me over to a rock and asked me if I was okay. I started crying and so he hugged me and I cried into his chest and then damon was gone I looked around and found him on the floor with blood on his throat he was dead and then I saw the person with the blue eyes as he pounced at me._

And I then woke up. My breathing was erratic and I was confused who was the blue eyed man, and why was damon my saviour and then I got another flash back of that nightmare was that the _him _damon had been talking about? Now I was freaked out. I looked at my bedside table and saw my watch it said it was nine o'clock pm Tuesday id been asleep for over 12 hours because when I met damon it was Monday so had skipped a whole day! God I must have been tired, the weirdest thing is that my aunt hadn't woken me up. I got out of bed, realising that I was still fully dressed I went to the bathroom and had a shower brushed my teeth got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen and saw a note on the front table:

Hey honey I was going to tell you this in person but you were asleep you remember Janine right she's my friend her mother just passed away and she needs a friend with her so I decided to go and help her out ill been gone for about a week I've left some food money but the fridge and cupboards are pretty full so you should be alright. I've got damon to come….. OMG she better not have got him to come and check up on me because even tho I had that dream it doesn't mean that I want him around me all that much, I started reading again. over every once and a while and check up on you and maybe you two could watch some movies together or something ;) but anyway sorry I went without warning love Jenna

It sucked that she was going to be away but I felt really bad for her friend. I scrunched the letter up and threw it in the bin, and then went into the kitchen and got out some milk and then got out my favourite cereal Edward Cullen corn flakes, the main reason I liked then is obviously they were made because of Edward Cullen off of twilight. After I had finished my breakfast I washed my bowl and put away the milk, I then went upstairs to my bedroom and sat laid on my bed I was sitting in my room, staring at the ceiling, completely and utterly bored out of my mind. The sun was ricocheting off of the river outside and onto the roof at which I was staring. It had the effect of a disco ball, and had me completely enthralled. Slowly I started to fall asleep.

_I was standing in a house that was familiar but I couldn't quite place it I started to walk around and then I felt something snatch my hand. I was stunned after a few seconds I looked up and it was damon, he put his finger to his mouth and went "shhhh he's coming" I went to ask who but it was too late damon was suddenly thrown into a wall and then something grabbed me. I screamed, I screamed for damon, for mason, for Jenna, even for my enemy's to save me but no one came. I was suddenly in a room and I was alone standing in the middle the room was dark I could only just see the shapes of things in the room I looked around, a table a bed, a man a lamp wait a man I started shiver and looked back to where I saw the man he was walking closer and closer I could see his body now he I looked up at his face but it was very strange all I could see was his eyes they seemed to glow they stood out like blue glow sticks but even so they looked beautiful. He was right in my face now he leaned forward and whispered in my ear damon was right you will see him in your nightmares, you'll see him in your dreams he will appear out of nowhere but he isn't what he seems but in this case maybe I am what I seem he chuckled._

The smoke itches down my throat, forcing me awake. The second I open my eyes I can feel the thick air surrounding, like a hand pressing down upon me. I push myself upwards, but the very effort of the action drives the remaining air out of my lungs. Instantly I go to the door, scrambling towards it. It's too hot though; the second I touch it the metal handle it burns me.

I think fast – because in this world, you have to. I go to the other side of the room towards the window and push it open. I glance down at the ground below me. Too far, a voice in my head hisses, but before I can be swayed I climb out the window and begin to move down the side. The house is cold and wet from what I believe was an earlier storm, and it only takes a few seconds before I lose my grip and fall to the ground.

For a moment I lie flat in the cold soaked ground. I don't feel it though; I'm in shock. My bright green eyes rise up to the house, the smoke behind it like a sinister halo. I can't think of moving, of running; I only think that the house is burning to the ground. After a while I heard sirens coming around the corner but for some reason I still couldn't move. And then I passed out.


	2. VERY IMPORTANT!

**ATTENTION EVERYONE! I KNOW THAT THIS FANFIC HAD TERRIBLE PUNCTUATION AND SPELLING I WILL BE REDOING ALL MY STORIES TO FIX THEM UP. BUT I WILL BE DOING THIS ON MY NEW ACCOUNT WHICH IS (edward4eva12345) PLEASE GO THERE TO READ AGAIN I HAVE NOT YET PUT THEM UP BUT I HAVE PUT TWO OTHER STORIES UP THAT ARE PUNCTUATED! THANK YOU!**


End file.
